A Nightmare and a Request
by The Midnight Cat of the Dark
Summary: Noblesse fanfic. Frankenstein wakes from a nightmare and works up the courage to make a request of Rai.


Notes: Hey guys! This one is purely produced out of boredom and had not been edited because i couldn't really be bothered. Tell me if you find any mistakes and i will correct them at some point. Enjoy! and Please leave a review so i know that there are people out there that read this and like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse or it's characters i merely love the story.

* * *

 **Frankessssstein… You haven't called upon usss for some tiiimee…**

 **We know why. We know why you have betrayed usssss…**

 **You let him sssuprrresss usss…**

 **Do you wish to losse us? Like you losssst the boooyy?**

 **He does not caaaree. Not like we dooo. Release usss call upon usss…**

 **Frankenstein!**

Frankenstein jolted awake, his body jerking up to a sitting position. He placed a hand on his head, pushing his hair away from his face. He could feel the cold sweat. A sticky substance that stuck his hand to his forehead. His hair was damp. His clothes were slimy. He slowed his quick sharp breaths to a slow pant. He swallowed and pulled back the covers. His clothes stuck to him. His body drenched in sweat. They were getting worse, and more frequent. He hadn't wanted to resort to that. But he didn't have a choice.

Frankenstein got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. It was a Saturday. Casual clothes would do. He didn't have any meetings. Good. That meant he had most of the day free. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. He didn't want to bargain or beg, but he didn't want a refusal either. Frankenstein finished fastening his watch onto his wrist and glanced at the time. He was up earlier than usual. He doubted that anyone else would be awake at his hour.

Frankenstein sighed as he left his room and moved towards the kitchen. He made himself coffee, his movements quick and wary, still on guard from his nightmares. He leaned against the kitchen worktop as he sipped his coffee, deep in thought.

Once he was finished, he placed the mug down and glanced up. He froze. How long had Raizel been sitting there? Frankenstein had walked right past and hadn't even noticed him. He swallowed guiltily and stared at Rai. He didn't seem to mind. He just continued reading, not taking any notice of Frankenstein.

Frankenstein's eyes widened in panic. At such close range, how much of his thoughts had he heard? Damn. Frankenstein flinched and looked away as Rai glanced up at him. "I heard nothing." Frankenstein breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Rai turned back to his book.

He swallowed and approached Rai hesitantly. Rai silently closed his book and placed it gracefully down on the table, waiting patiently for Frankenstein to speak.

"I know I have no right to ask this, but…" Frankenstein dropped onto one knee and Rai glanced at the top of his head. "Please. Remove the seal on my powers. Dark spear is aggressive because of the seal. Please, I… I will do what you wish, just…"

"I refuse your request." Frankenstein felt his heart sink. "Dark spear feeds of your fears. You will become a danger to the others with nothing to restrain your powers."

"Please… I will follow any other order, just please!"

"…" Rai was silent, but Frankenstein could feel that his previous statement still stood. A thought passed through Frankenstein's head and he winced slightly. He swallowed, drawing up courage. "Please. I don't want to use my own power to shatter it, but-" Frankenstein stopped. His breathing quickened and his chest tightened. The seal had clamped down harder on his powers, making them nearly impossible to access. He swallowed again.

"I-I apologise."

Rai's eyes softened slightly. "I know the dangers you face in your nightmares. I can provide you with a dreamless sleep, but I will not release the restrain on your powers."

Frankenstein nodded and stood, keeping his head bowed. "I will be fine. You do not have to worry about me."

Rai glanced sideways at him. "Very well. If that is what you wish."

Frankenstein glanced sideways as he heard footsteps. "Morning! You're up early…" yawned Tao. "You know you don't have to get up early on a Saturday, right? It's great. No work." Tao grinned at them and a small smile appeared on Frankenstein's lips. The nightmares of the previous night, no longer important.


End file.
